


Summer at the Tower

by carterom



Series: Irondad and Spiderson Series [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ill add more later im too lazy rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterom/pseuds/carterom
Summary: May has gone to Europe for the summer, leaving Peter at the tower with tony. Part two of the irondad and spiderson series. Part one is called Science fair. you don't have to read that, but there might be characters in there that appear in here and that's where alot of the relationships developped. enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! i'm back with a sequel! thank you for all your love and support on the first book!!! i hope you enjoy this one. I might not be able to update very often because of school, but i will try to every week!  
> (my writing has better grammar and spelling than my notes lol) 
> 
> check out my tumblr if you feel like it! sorry for the ugly self promo! 
> 
> https://timetravelspider.tumblr.com/

Peter dropped his bag on the floor of his bedroom, and looked at his calendar. Four more days of school, and then he gets to spend the whole summer at the Avengers compound, as a part of his “internship”. Really, it was for him to get some actual superhero training, and to give May a break and let her travel to Europe, like she always wanted to. 

He glanced around his mess of a room. On his bed, there was a half packed suitcase, which he had started packing that morning. The rest of the stuff he had to fold and put in the suitcase were covering his floor, and draped across every surface. His desk was a mess of paper, textbooks and assorted writing utensils. He sat down on his desk chair. When you go to a school for young geniuses, the work never stops, not even on the last few days of school. He pulled a worksheet from his bag and got to work, trying to ignore his Spiderman suit which was crumpled up in the corner, neglected. He hadn’t been out in awhile, which was weighing on him like a ton of bricks- actually, with his super strength, a ton of bricks is nothing. So it was weighing on him like the hulk. A couple of hulks. Analogies aside, it was weighing on him heavily. But he had to finish his work, because if he didn’t get this in, he would be a sophomore for another year. 

So he knuckled down, and got to work. After a couple of hours, he finished the work he had to do that night. He checked his watch. It’d be a couple of hours till May got home. She picked up a double shift to help cover the cost of her trip, despite Tony offering to pay for it countless times. May was stubborn though, and said she didn’t want any handouts. 

Peter eyed the suit in the corner. Technically he wasn’t supposed to go out on school nights, and it was a Monday night, but he had finished all of his homework, and it’d been so long since he’d last been out. Maybe no one would remember the rules. 

Grinning, he quickly changed into the suit, and crawled out the window.

“Hey, Karen.” Peter said, surveying the city, “Any crime?”

“Good evening Peter, I cannot detect any crime at the moment,” Karen replied, “Would you like me to alert you when I do?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Peter took off, swinging around the city, waving at little kids, and taking pictures with tourists.

“Peter?”

“What’s up, Karen?” Peter shot a web, aiming for a building a little ways from him. 

“Mr. Stark is calling.” 

“Don’t pick up!” Peter yelled, and caught off guard, he missed his target and started free falling. 

“Too late.” Tony’s voice came through from Peter’s speakers, sounding not at all happy.

“Karen!” Peter moaned, grabbing the side of a building as he fell, and crawling up onto the roof. 

“I’m sorry Peter,” Karen said, sounding actually apologetic, “Technically though, Mr. Stark is my boss and he out ranks you.” 

“That’s not fair!” Peter cried, sitting on the edge of the building.

“I can’t control my protocols, Peter, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, Karen, it’s not your fault.” 

“Are you two done?” Tony asked cooly. 

“Yes, sir.” Karen said. 

Peter just sighed. 

“Peter, are you aware of what day it is?” Tony asked, knowing that Peter was fully aware. 

“No?” Peter said, doubtful that that excuse would get him out of trouble.

“Try again, kid.” 

“Okay, fine, I know I’m not supposed to be out, but I did all of my homework, and I haven’t been out in so long!” 

“Peter, we-”

“Yeah, I know, we have rules for a reason, blah blah blah, can’t I just have 10 more minutes?” 

“Nope. Home time. Let’s go, get it moving, hop along, young grasshopper.” 

“Okay, fine, on my way.” Peter said, sighing, “Karen, end call.” 

“Sure, Peter.”

“Karen, Tony can see my location, right?” 

“Yes he can.” 

“Is it specific location, or general area?” 

“It’s specific location, Peter. I don’t think there are any loopholes here.”

“Alright.” Peter sighed, defeated. “Slowest route home, please. Maybe some crime on the way there?”

“I’ll try my best.” 

It was a quiet night. Nearly no crime. Until Peter got a block away from his apartment, he heard some shouts. 

“There’s no way I can ignore that, right Karen?” Peter said, glancing in the direction it was coming from.

“From what I can tell from camera feeds nearby, it looks to be a low level theft from a young lady on the street.” Karen replied. 

“How many?” Peter asked, already heading in the direction of the noise.

“Two attackers. Victim looks to be in her early twenties and the attackers both seem to be male, late twenties.” 

“Armed?” 

“One has a small knife.” 

Peter arrived at the scene of the crime, and crouched on a building over looking it. There were two men cornering a girl, who was clutching a purse between her arms, and her eyes were wide in terror. One of the guys were pointing a knife towards her.

“Hand over the purse.” One guy said, the one with the knife, getting closer. Peter figured it was time to intervene. 

“If you want a purse so bad, there’s a great shop a couple blocks down from here.” Peter commented, dropping down behind them, causing them to jerk around to look at him. “They sell purses for men and women, and I heard there’s a sale!” 

“You’re…you’re the Spiderman?” One guy said, awe evident on his face. 

“Nah, I’m Captain America.” Peter joked, then looked down at his Spiderman suit. “Oh, this whole get up? Yeah, it’s laundry day. Can’t fight crime if my star’s covered in dirt!” 

“What?” The men said, looking at each other, confused. 

“Think fast!” Peter shot a web at the first guy with one wrist, knocking him off his feet and disarming him, then shot a web at the second guy, pulling him towards himself. 

“How’s it going?” Peter asked, kicking him back. 

He walked over to where the first guy was lying, and dragged him towards the wall, webbing him there. 

“Watch out!” The girl yelled, right as his spidey sense went off. 

He turned around just in time to stop the brick that the second guy was swinging towards him. 

“Where’d you even get a brick?” Peter asked, tossing it aside and grabbing the guy by his shirt.

Peter tossed the guy towards the wall, and webbed him where he landed, a couple feet above the ground. 

“Uh, Mr. Spiderman sir?” The guy said. 

“Yeah, what’s up buddy?” Peter replied, slightly confused. They don’t usually engage in conversation afterwards. They mostly just accept defeat.

“I’m, um, kinda afraid of heights? So maybe you could web me closer to the ground like you did with my associate-”

“You’re afraid of heights? That’s funny, cause I’m afraid of bricks hitting my skull.” Peter replied, then turned to the girl.

“Thanks for the warning. Do you want me to walk you home?” 

“No thanks,” she replied, smiling, “I just live a few blocks away. Thank you, though.”

“It’s what I do, ma’am.” Peter said, nodding at her, then swung away. 

“Keep a watch on her until she gets home, Karen.” Peter said. 

“Already on it.” 

* * *

“Hey, Tony, just thought I’d let you know I just got home.” Peter said on the phone.

“Yeah, I know buddy. Took a little longer than I’d expect it to.” Tony replied.

“Okay, I made a quick detour, but these guys were cornering this girl and-”

“It’s okay, kid. I got the report from Karen. Nice work. I’m proud of you.”

“Oh. Uh, thanks.” Peter said, unintentionally smiling at the validation from his mentor and father figure. 

“Alright, get to sleep so you aren’t late for school tomorrow. Goodnight, Pete.”

“Goodnight, Tony.” 

Peter hung up, and changed into his pyjamas. May wouldn’t be home till late and gave Peter very strict instructions not to wait up.

He flopped into bed, and fell into a peaceful sleep, no longer feeling like he’d been abandoning his city. 

* * *

The next day was the last day at school, and Peter was to be picked up by Happy and brought straight to the Avengers Tower for the summer, since May’s flight left while he was still at school. 

“Call me everyday, alright?” May said, hugging Peter with tears in her eyes. 

“I know, May.” Peter replied, blinking away his own tears that were threatening to come out.

“And if you need me, I can be back just like that.” She said, snapping her fingers to demonstrate how fast she could be. 

“Don’t worry about me, May. I’ll be fine.” Peter reassured her.

“I’ll always worry about you, Pete.” 

Peter smiled at her. They both wiped their eyes, composing themselves. 

“You better get to school,” May said, handing him the last lunch of his sophomore year.

Peter checked his watch, then groaned when he saw he was running late.

“Crap! I have to go!” He yelled, grabbing the lunch and giving May a kiss on the cheek, “Call me when you land! I love you! Have fun!” 

He grabbed the suitcase he had packed for the tower, his backpack and then shot out the door. He made it to school just in time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry for the long wait! enjoy the chapter!

The last day of school was pretty cool. In every class, they either played a game, watched a movie or were told they could do whatever they wanted. They got report cards, and Peter was very happy with his. All A’s. And best of all, he didn’t see Flash all day. 

“He’s been telling everyone he’s at a concert,” Ned told Peter when he mentioned it to him, “But my parents are friends with his parents, and they told me he’s actually at the dentist. They were complaining about how he never brushes his teeth.”

Peter laughed. His day was made even better. 

“So, Peter,” Ned began nervously, “I know you’re at the tower all summer, but…will we still hang out?” 

“What are you talking about?” Peter said, making a face, “Just cause I’m at the tower doesn’t mean we can’t hang out! Don’t worry, it’ll be a classic Parker and Leeds summer.” 

“Alright, cool. I just got the lego millennium falcon set, and it is awesome.”

“That’s great! The tower has it’s own theatre, so we can build it as we watch the movies!”

Ned grinned. “It’s gonna be a good summer, man.” 

“Are you two losers talking about lego?” A voice asked from behind them. 

The two boys turned around to see Flash. Ned groaned, but Peter, having spent so much time with Tony, quipped back. 

“Actually, we were talking about how happy we were you finally went to the dentist.” He said, smirking.

Flash frowned. “I didn’t- How did you know that?” He asked Peter, his hands curling into fists.

“I can see the complementary toothbrush sticking out of your bag.” 

Flash glanced over at his bag, and sure enough, there was a bright green toothbrush poking out of the pocket. 

“I’ve got to go, but I’m glad you’re finally learning about dental hygiene!” Peter said, walking away with Ned in tow. 

Flash, for once, had nothing to say. 

“Dude, where’d that come from?” Ned said, high fiving Peter. 

“Adrenaline?” Peter said, half joking, “I’m in too good of a mood today to have it ruined by Flash.” 

“That’s awesome, man.” Ned said. 

Peter’s phone buzzed, and he looked down at it to see who it was. 

**Angry Hogan:** Where are you? I’ve been sitting here for five minutes. 

**Spider-Pete:** school just ended. gimme two min. b right out. 

“I gotta go, Ned.” Peter said, pocketing his phone, “Mother hen is calling.” 

Ned laughed. “See ya later, Peter.” 

* * *

“Do you have all your stuff packed?” Happy asked him as he got into the car.

“Nope, I thought I would just wear this all summer.” Peter said, gesturing to his outfit. 

“What? I told you I was taking you directly to the tower, and that you had to pack everything you need for this summer! I’m not taking you back to your place, buddy, just because-” Happy paused in his rant, then sighed. “You’re messing with me.” 

“I put my suitcase in the trunk with my backpack.” Peter said, grinning.

“You, young man, are a-” 

“Delight?”

“A menace.”

Peter laughed, and Happy started driving the car towards the tower, trying to hide the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Peter noticed it, though.

Happy dropped Peter off at the tower, and drove away to run some errands. Peter stared up at the tower, smiling. He was home.

He stepped inside, and was heading to the elevator when a man who Peter didn’t recognize stopped him. He was wearing a suit and carrying a clipboard, and looked as if he thought he was very important.

“Excuse me,” the man said, in a squeaky but authoritative voice, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Um, upstairs?” Peter said. He’d never been stopped before, and he more or less knew most of the people in the tower, or at least the ones who had the authority to stop people from walking around. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do here. 

“I’m sorry, young man,” the man replied, not sounding very sorry at all, “But this is a private building, and you are not permitted to go upstairs without at least a level two pass.” 

“Oh, it’s fine,” Peter said, waving him off, “I’m with Tony.”

“Sure you are, kid.” The man said, rolling his eyes, “I don’t have time for this. Do you have a pass, or not?”

“Yeah, I do, somewhere.” Peter said, starting to get annoyed, “I’m an intern here, so it’s cool, I know where I’m going.” 

“An intern?” The man said, looking him up and down, obviously not convinced. “Well, you should have your intern ID card on you at all times. And as I am the supervisor of the interns, and I do not remember telling you to go upstairs, you are not permitted to. Now get back to the intern offices before you get us both in trouble.” 

Peter sighed, and looked around for someone who knows him. There didn’t seem to be anybody familiar nearby, and Peter was about to start digging in his bag for the ID card he knew he had misplaced, when the elevator doors opened, and out came his saviour. 

“Clint!” Peter called, waving at the tired looking man wearing pyjamas and holding a coffee who had stepped out. 

The supervisor spun around to look at the hero, and then turned back to Peter, looking angry.

“We do _not_ call the avengers by their first name! Show some respect! It’s Mr. Barton, to you.” He said. 

At this point, Peter figured he was about to be saved by Clint, so he figured he could mess with this guy a little, seeing as he caused him so much trouble. 

“You think that’s bad?” He said, grinning mischievously, “Watch this.”

“Hey, birdbrain!” Peter called out, finally getting Clint’s attention, “Get over here!” 

The supervisor looked like he was about to have a heart attack. 

“Mr. Barton, sir, I am so sorry for this intern’s behaviour.” He said, when Clint walked up to them, “We will see to it that he is punished properly for his actions.” 

“Clint, can you please tell this guy to let me go upstairs?” Peter said, exasperated. 

Clint looked at the supervisor, then back at Peter, and registered what was going on. Then a grin spread on his face, a grin that made Peter extremely nervous.

“It’s no problem, Mr…” Clint squinted at his badge, “Mr. Norris. No problem at all. Feel free to punish him however you wish, although might I suggest some tedious chores, such as cleaning the intern offices?” 

Clint wiggled his eyebrows at Peter, who glared back in protest. His saviour had turned out to be a devil in disguise. 

“Yes, sir, of course. I’ll be sure he gets to work right away.”

“This is ridiculous! I don’t work here!” Peter said, throwing up his hands, “I mean, yeah, I’m an intern, but it’s more of a specialized thing, I don’t work for you, Norris, I work for Tony!” 

Upon hearing the commotion, Steve, who had just come out of the stairwell, walked over to see what was going on. When he saw Clint teasing Peter, he figured it was time to step in. 

“Hey, Peter. Clint.” Steve said, approaching them, “What’s going on?” 

Mr. Norris looked up at the man in awe, then composed himself. “Captain Rogers, you know this boy?”

“Of course.” Steve said, putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “He’s a friend of mine.”

Peter smiled smugly, while Clint groaned. 

“Thanks for ruining my prank, Captain buzzkill.” He said, walking away.

“I’m sorry, I don’t quite understand what’s going on?” Mr. Norris said, looking as if he was about to faint. 

“Peter is an intern who works under Tony Stark, he has access to everywhere.” Steve explained, “Barton was just trying to mess with Peter.”

“Oh, I’m very sorry, Peter, I didn’t realize you actually worked for Mr. Stark.” Mr. Norris said. 

“It’s cool.” Peter said, shrugging, “I probably should’ve had my ID on.”

“Yes, you should have." Steve said, frowning at Peter, "You followed protocol, Mr. Norris, you have nothing to be sorry about. Thank you for doing your job.” 

Mr. Norris beamed, and Steve led Peter away, and into the elevator. 

“Jeez, what a jerk.” Peter said, rolling his eyes, “Thanks for saving me.” 

Steve crossed his arms and frowned. Uh oh. There’s a scolding coming on.

“Friday, up to Tony’s penthouse please.” Peter said, hoping that maybe if they got up there quickly, he could avoid getting in trouble. It did not work. 

“Peter, he was doing his job.” Steve said, as the elevator shot up, “You were the one giving him a hard time.” 

“Yeah, but he didn’t have to be so-” 

“So what, thorough? This is the Avenger’s tower, Peter. The men down there, who make sure everyone’s wearing a badge, those guys are our first line of defence. They make sure that no one can walk right in and catch us by surprise.”

“I was going to say snooty.” Peter muttered. 

Steve just shot him a disproving look. “Friday, take us back down.” He said.

“What? Why?” Peter asked, as the elevator changed directions.

“You’re going to go and apologize to Mr. Norris for all the grief you just caused him.” Steve ordered. 

“Really?” 

“No complaints, Peter.” 

Peter sighed, defeated. He knew he wasn’t getting out of this one, and he also knew that he deserved it. He had been a bit of a jerk to Norris. But to be fair, Norris could’ve been nicer.

“Alright, Cap.” Peter said, nodding. 

They stepped out of the elevator, and quickly located Mr. Norris, who was talking on the phone. As soon as he saw Captain America approaching, he hung up and stood up straighter. 

“Mr. Norris, I’m sorry to disturb you, but Peter has something he’d like to say to you.” Steve said. 

Mr. Norris nodded, and turned to look at Peter, who looked back at him right in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry for giving you so much trouble, Mr. Norris,” Peter said sincerely, “I’ll find my badge and wear it more often.” 

Mr. Norris looked surprised. “Thank you, Mr…?” He said, pausing as he realized he only knew Peter’s first name. 

“Parker. Peter Parker. But you can just call me Peter.” 

“Thank you, Peter. I’m sure our interactions in the future will be more pleasant.”

“Of course.” 

Peter stuck out his hand to shake, which Mr. Norris accepted. Steve steered Peter back to the elevator, and patted him on the back.

“That was good, Peter. I’m proud of you.” He said as they got in the elevator for the second time that day.

“It wasn’t like I decided to do it on my own, you kinda forced me to.” Peter pointed out.

Steve tilted his head to the side. 

“Not that I didn’t want to do it, or anything, I’m glad I did, I was just pointing out that it wasn’t all me, it’s not like-“

“Relax, Peter,” Steve said, smiling, “I knew what you meant.”

The elevator dinged when they got to Tony’s level. 

“Are you coming in?” Peter asked. 

“No, I’ve got things to do.” Steve replied, “But I’ll see you later. Wanna get some training in tonight?” 

“Uh, yeah! I would love to train with Captain America!” 

“Alright,” Steve said, laughing, “I’ll see you later, buddy.” 

Steve left, and Peter was alone in the penthouse. 

“Friday, is Tony around?” He asked, dropping his bag and heading to the kitchen to see what there was in the fridge. 

“No, Peter, he’s out on business. Would you like me to tell him you’re here?” Friday responded. 

“No, it’s okay.” Peter replied, sifting through the fridge. Bingo! He found what he was looking for. A big tub of his favourite ice cream, chocolate chip cookie dough. He grabbed the tub and a spoon, and asked Friday to queue up Back to the Future on the big tv. 

It was finally summer, and nothing could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry!!!!! tony will be in the next chapter for sure, tho, so don't worry about that. thank u so much for reading! leave any feedback u want in the comments and if u liked it leave kudos!!! or not, up to u!!! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! enjoy!

Peter was halfway through the second Back to the Future, when his spidey senses spiked. He looked around, but he didn’t see anything. Why would he? He was in Tony Stark’s high security penthouse suite, in the Avengers Tower, which had at least two avengers inside of it, as well as the best security in New York, designed by Tony. So there was absolutely no reason why his senses should be going crazy right now, but they were.

“Friday,” He said, on edge, “Can you show me security footage from outside the penthouse?”

“Of course, Peter.” Friday said, and it popped up on the screen, “Is there something wrong?”

“Don’t know.” Peter said, scratching his chin. There was no one in the hall. 

“Would you like me to call Mr. Stark?” 

“No, it’s fine, it’s probably nothing. Put the movie back on, please.” 

He tried to sit down and enjoy the movie for a couple of minutes, but the feeling of danger didn’t go away. He decided he needed a walk, and went down to the avengers common room, where he found, to his surprise, Tony. He hadn’t noticed Peter yet, he was too busy pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

“Hey! I thought you were out on business?” Peter asked, hopping on the counter beside him. 

“I was, just got back.” Tony replied, leaning back on the counter across from Peter. “How was school?” 

“It was actually pretty great! We watched Spy Kids in English class. Most people think it’s a movie for kids, but it’s actually really good. I think it’s in my top five favourite films of all time! Actually, maybe top ten. Hold on, let me think.” 

Tony chuckled and listened to Peter’s rambling. After a long day of boring meetings, all he wanted to do was hang out with his kid. The kid. A kid. The kid that he knows. Not technically his kid, just the kid. Great, now _he_ was rambling. 

“Okay, Spy Kids is in my top fourteen favourite films of all time. Which, considering how many films there are in the world, is pretty good.” 

“I’ve never seen that movie.” Tony said, and then realized his mistake. Peter’s jaw dropped.

“You’ve never seen spy kids? Oh my god, Tony! We have to watch it!” 

Great, now he was going to have to watch a kids movie at some point this summer. Actually, watching a movie with Peter wasn’t the worst thing in the world. 

“Alright, kid, calm down. We will.” Tony replied, downing the rest of his coffee, “I heard you’re going to be training with Cap later?”

“Yeah! It’ll get me ready for all the crime fighting I’ll be doing this summer!” 

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “Only Peter Parker would be excited about spending his summer fighting crime.” 

“I mean, I won’t be spending the whole summer fighting crime. Ned and I have made lots of plans, we’ll be visiting Amelia, and don’t forget you promised you’d take me to Wakanda!” 

“Yeah, don’t worry kid, we’ll get to all of that. First, though, I want your opinion on something in the lab.” 

“Sure!” Peter said, following Tony into his private lab, and marvelling at how cool it was that The Tony Stark was asking for his opinion. 

The next few hours Peter spent with Tony, working in the lab, and improving everyone’s equipment. It was his favourite thing to do. Tony actually spoke to him as an equal, and listened and applied his ideas. The whole world melted away when he was in the lab. It was just him, Tony and the bots. Five minutes in, Peter had forgotten all about the danger he had sensed earlier. 

After a couple of hours, Steve came down and told Peter he was ready to start training, which was equal parts fun and exhausting. Peter was strong, so strong that Steve barely had to pull his punches with him. And Steve was a great coach. He knew how to motivate Peter, and he also knew when to give him a break, which Peter appreciated. Steve could tell that Peter was starting to slow down, and figured he could give Peter one last push before they called it for the night. 

“Alright, Peter,” Steve said, panting. He may be a super soldier, but the spider kid gives him a run for his money, every time. “Last push, ok buddy? Give it your all.” 

Five minutes later, Steve was on the ground, and Peter was busy webbing him up and laughing. 

“Sorry, Cap,” Peter said through his laughs, “Guess I wasn’t as tired as you thought! Haha! I just beat up Captain America!” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Okay, Pete. Get me out of this.” 

Peter quickly got the webs off of Steve, and helped him up.

“We’re done now?” Peter asked, smiling and already heading for the door. 

“Hold it, show off.” Steve said, stopping Peter in his tracks. “Since you seem to have so much energy left in you, how about you take a couple laps?” 

Peter groaned. “Do I have to?” 

“Ten laps.” 

Peter sighed, then got started on his laps. Steve left, so technically Peter didn’t have to do all ten, but Friday might rat him out so he figured his best option was to keep going. Plus, he didn’t mind. He actually loved running, now that he was good at it. 

After his ten laps, he got some water and lay down on the mats they used when they were fighting. He may be stronger and have more endurance than he did before the spider bite, but he could still get tired. 

“Peter, what are you doing?” A voice asked. 

Peter didn’t answer, just kept his eyes closed. He was too tired to talk to people. A foot tapped him. 

“Do you think he’s dead?” Another voice asked. 

“He was just training with Steve, so yeah, probably.” The first voice responded. 

Peter opened up one eye to see who was talking about him. 

“He lives!” Said the second voice. Sam Wilson. 

“Finally.” The first voice said, belonging to none other than Colonel Rhodes. 

“Can I help you?” Peter said, closing his eyes again. 

“Yup, we’re here to tell you about our dinner plans tonight.” Rhodey said. 

Before Peter could think of a smart reply, two pairs of arms grabbed each of his arms and lifted him to his feet. 

“Okay, I’m awake!” Peter said, fully opening his eyes and shrugging off the two guys, “No need to manhandle me.” 

“We’re having a big dinner, all together tonight.” Sam said, letting go of his arm. “Scott is cooking.”

“Scott can cook?” Peter said, heading towards the door. 

“I hope so.” Rhodey replied. “Anyway, get showered, cause you stink, and come to the common room for dinner.” 

“Yes, sir.” Peter said, jokingly saluting and running off to his room.

“How come I never get any of that?” Sam asked Rhodes, once Peter was gone.

“Any of what?” 

“Yes, sir!” Sam said, imitating Peter.

“I dunno, I guess he just likes me more.” 

Rhodey grinned and walked away, leaving Sam spluttering, debating whether to pretend not to care what Peter thinks or defend his honour. Rhodey never found out what he settled on. 

* * *

“Rhodey, I thought you told Peter to come down for dinner?” Tony said, watching Scott almost set himself on fire as he tries to make spaghetti. 

Rhodey frowned, looking at his watch. “I did. An hour ago.” 

“He’s probably still in the shower. That kid takes long showers.” Clint said, setting the table. 

“How do you know that?” Steve asked. 

“Cause I asked him to play Mario Kart with me, and he said he would after he showered, and then he finished like two hours later.” 

“He probably just didn’t wanna play with you.” Sam joked.

“Friday, can you tell Peter to hurry up?” Tony said, ignoring Clint and Sam. 

“Peter is not in the building.” Friday replied. 

“What? Why not? Where is he?” Tony asked, getting worried. All conversation in the room stopped. 

“I’m not sure.” Friday said.

“What do you mean you’re not sure? How can you be not sure?” Tony spluttered. 

“When did he leave?” Steve asked. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Isn’t she supposed to keep track of everything going on in here?” Clint asked Tony. 

“Yeah, she is. Friday, check every one of your operating systems, find out what’s wrong.” 

“Yes, boss.” 

Tony pulled out his phone and dialled Peter’s number. It rang a couple of times, and went straight to voicemail. 

“Peter, where are you? We’re starting to get worried.” Tony said into the machine, trying to keep his voice stable. 

“Tony, you need to calm down.” Steve said, putting his hand on Tony’s shoulder, “We’re going to figure this out.” 

“I am calm, Rogers!” Tony shouted, shrugging off his hand. 

Steve stared at Tony for a moment, concerned, then took a deep breath and started giving orders. 

“Nat, check the cameras, follow Peter’s path starting from the gym. Clint, Sam, check the building. Friday isn’t working properly, so she might be wrong about Peter not being here. Tony, call Peter’s friends, maybe he’s with them.” 

“Already doing that.” Tony said, his phone to his ear. 

“Bruce, Rhodes, check with security, see if anyone unauthorized has come in in the past three hours.” 

Everyone went off to complete their tasks, leaving Steve alone with Tony. 

“Ned?” Tony said into the phone, “Is Peter with you?” 

“No, why? Is he in trouble?” Ned’s voice said, sounding concerned.

“No, he’s probably fine.” Tony hung up without saying goodbye. 

“Tony, we’re going to find him.” Steve said. “We don’t even know that he’s in trouble yet. Maybe he just went for a walk, forgot about the dinner. He’s a teenager, things happen.” 

Tony didn’t respond, but started tapping some buttons on his watch. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Tracing his phone.” 

“Good plan. I’m gonna go see if Nat needs any help. You good?” 

Tony looked up at him. “Always.” He said, not at all convincingly. 

* * *

Peter had just left Rhodey and Sam, and was heading back to his room. When he got outside the door, however, his sense of danger returned. 

“Hey, Friday?” Peter said, looking around, “Is there anyone inside the penthouse right now?” 

“The penthouse is currently empty, Peter.” Friday said, after a pause. 

“Friday, are you…feeling okay?” Peter asked. 

“I am an artificial intelligence interface, therefore I do not feel.” 

“Okay…” 

Peter stepped inside cautiously, but despite his spidey sense spiking, he didn’t see anything. He stepped down into the living room, and Tony’s favourite big chair swivelled around. As scary as it was to see a stranger in Tony’s penthouse, he had to give him kudos for the cool super villain move. 

“Uh, who are you?” Peter asked. 

“I’m an…old friend of Stark’s.” The man said, smiling with empty eyes. 

Sure. That’s not ominous at all. 

“And I hear you’re very important to him.” The man continued, standing up. 

“Um, no, I’m no one,” Peter said, backing up. Every instinct he had was screaming at him to get out of there. “Just an intern, took a wrong turn. First day, you know. I should get going.” 

He chuckled nervously, and turned around, only to find two large men who had appeared out of nowhere blocking the door. 

He figured he had two options. He could fight them, as spiderman, using all of his strength and reveal his identity to total strangers, who were probably evil, or he could keep his identity a secret, and trust that the avengers will find him. 

Secret option number three was to talk himself out of it. Less likely to work, but worth a shot. 

“Listen, guys, really. I haven’t even met Tony Stark yet!” Peter said, backing away from the two men, and turning to face the first guy, presumably the leader. 

“Really?” The leader said, not believing him at all, “That’s so weird, cause I could’ve sworn I saw this picture on the web the other day.” 

The man held up his phone, and on it was a picture of him and Tony leaving Delmar’s, each holding a huge sandwich. 

“Okay, first of all, nobody calls it the web anymore.” Peter said, rolling his eyes, “Secondly, how do you even know that’s me? I have one of those faces, you know?” 

“Right, one of those faces,” The man looked down at his phone, and tapped it a couple of times, “You mean one of these faces?” 

He held up the phone and started scrolling through a bunch of photos of Peter and Tony, most of them with Peter’s face clearly visible. There was no denying that was him. 

“Friday?” Peter said nervously, not seeing a way out other than revealing his identity, which he was not prepared to do. 

“Did you know, Mr. Parker,” The leader said, walking towards him, “That if you know what you’re doing, you can disable an AI for just one room?” 

“Okay guys, let’s talk about this,” Peter said, and was just about to yell for help in a last ditch effort to escape, when he felt a prick in his neck, and his whole world went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sosososo sorry for the long wait! i've been super busy lately and also sick n stuff so not .a great month but happy new year! lets all be awesome in 2019!  
> hey things getting crazy! who could that guy be? is pete gonna be ok? ahhhh!
> 
> leave a comment if u wanna! and kudos if u wanna! love u xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! im so sorry the wait was so long!!! i had a bunch of trouble w this chapter and i kept rewriting it and also i've been super busy but it's here now! so enjoy!

“Cameras are down.” Nat said, leaning on the conference room table. “I lost Peter when he got in the elevator.” 

“Security didn’t see anyone.” Bruce said, slouching in his chair. 

“Did you get anywhere tracing his phone?” Steve asked Tony, who was f rantically typing on his laptop at the end of the long table. 

“They’ve got something blocking the signal.” Tony said, not even looking up, “But I should be able to get past it, just give me a minute.” 

“We searched the whole tower, couldn’t find him.” Sam said, rushing in the room with Rhodey.

“Do you think it’s Spiderman they’re after?” Steve said, to no one in particular. 

“How would they know Peter’s Spiderman?” Nat asked.

Tony’s phone rang. “Friday, play it on the speakers and begin tracing the call.”

“Will do, boss.” 

“You’ve got Stark.” He said gruffly. 

“ _Tony! How’ve you been, pal?_ ” The voice was a joyful type of sinister. Tony knew exactly who it was, but he needed to be sure. 

“Who is this?” He asked. 

“ _What, you don’t remember your old pal Justin?_ ” 

“I’m going to ask you this one time, Hammer.” Tony said, “Where. Is. My. Kid.” 

“ _Ooh, I’m scared, Tony. Real scared_.” Hammer said, chuckling, “ _I do have a small correction for you, though. It’s kids, not kid. I’ve managed to secure both of your boys._ ” 

The whole room looked up at Tony, none of them aware that Tony has another mentee except for Rhodes. Tony waved a hand at them, meaning _I’ll explain later._

“What do you want, Hammer.” Tony asked, trying not to sound frantic. 

“ _Oh, that’s simple. I want you to suffer. I want to break you, just like you tried to do to me.”_ Hammer replied, some anger leaking through his cheery facade. 

Tony checked his watch. 

“I won’t be the one who’s breaking, Justin. You can count on that. End call.” There was a clicking sound, signalling the end of the call. 

“You got a trace, Fri?” Tony asked. 

“I’m almost there, boss. I have an approximate, but not the exact location.” 

“Send it to my suit, and update me when you have an exact location.” Tony ordered, the nano tech suit already forming around him. 

“Tony, wait-” Steve started, but was interupted. 

“How long is the flight, Friday?” Tony asked, walking to the window which was opening for him.

“Two hours, sir.” 

“I’ll make it one.” Tony said, setting his jaw inside the suit. 

“Tony!” Steve said, louder this time, and grabbed the arm of the suit. 

“What is it, Rogers?” Tony snapped, the face plate coming off of his face so he could look at him directly. 

“I know you’re scared for Peter, Tony, but we need a plan. And we all need more information. Who’s this other kid Hammer was talking about? How did Hammer get out of jail? ” Steve stopped, and sighed. “We can’t just go blasting in there, guns blazing.” 

“No guns blazing.” Tony agreed, which seemed to calm Steve down. 

“Okay, thank you.” Steve said, turning to the team, “Now, we don’t know-”

Tony interrupted once again, this time with his face plate on. “I’m going in repulsor’s blazing.” 

And with that, he hopped out the window, blasting away. 

* * *

When Peter woke up, he was bound to a chair, in a dark, damp room. He looked around. To his left, there was an empty chair. To his right, was a boy in a chair, also tied up. He looked to be around Peter’s age, and was out cold. 

“Hey,” Peter whispered, trying to get the kids attention. He had to make sure he wasn’t dead. 

“Hey!” Peter said a little louder, and shifted his chair over so he could tap his leg with his foot. “Dude, wake up!” 

The boys eyes fluttered open, and he looked around the room sleepily. He jumped when he saw Peter. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Peter said, trying to calm him, “I’m Peter, what’s your name?”

The boy looked at him suspiciously. “Harley.” He said, his voice hoarse.

“Harley? As in, Harley Keener?” Peter asked, eyes widening. 

“You know me?” 

“Yeah, you helped Mr. Stark out when he crash landed in Tennessee!” 

“How did you know that?” 

“Oh, I’m an intern for Mr. Stark, he told me. Weren’t you going to be coming to the tower this summer?” 

“Yeah…I didn’t know Tony had high school interns.” 

“Uh, yeah, he doesn’t. Officially I’m an intern, but really I’m…” Peter trailed off. He didn’t actually know how to describe his relationship with Tony. “You know what? We can talk about that later, right now, why don’t we focus on getting out of here?” 

“Sure, let’s just rip out of these thick ropes holding us, and fight our way out.” Harley said sarcastically. 

Peter looked him right in the eyes, and ripped through his bonds. 

Harley was silent for a moment, looking at the rope that had fallen to the ground.

“Sure,” he said, “A teenage boy who can rip through thick rope. Why not.” 

“We can talk about that later too.” Peter responded, untying the rope holding his feet to the chair and then untying Harley’s hands. 

“Can you do your feet?” Peter asked him, and Harley nodded, getting to work. 

Peter walked up to the steel door at the other end of the room, and held his ear against it. He heard footsteps. Maybe three people, walking around? And that was just outside the door. He listened harder, to see if he could hear people talking. 

“How long is this drug supposed to last?” A man’s voice asked. It was the guy from the swivel chair. 

“Just one more hour, boss.” Another guy said. Peter didn’t recognize his voice. 

“I don’t like leaving them in there without supervision. What if they wake up early and try to escape?” Chair guy said. Peter could tell he was nervous. Good. He should be. 

“Sir, my drug is extremely effective. You have nothing to worry about.” A woman’s voice assured him. 

“Okay, okay, I trust you.” Chair guy said. After a pause, he continued. “Except that I don’t and I have to go check.” 

Peter backed away from the door, hearing footsteps coming towards them. They had about thirty seconds, judging from how far away the voices were and how fast they were walking. 

“Harley, tie yourself back up as believably as you can.” Peter said, jumping back in his seat and trying to make it look like he was still tied up.

“What? Are you crazy?” Harley said, ignoring him. 

“No! They’re coming!” Peter whisper yelled. “I can’t explain how I know right now, but please just trust me.” 

Harley looked at him skeptically. “Okay, fine. But if you turn out to be some double agent or something, I’m gonna be pissed.” 

Despite the situation, Peter chuckled. 

Just as Harley got his bonds back on, Peter’s spidey sense went off, and the door opened. 

There were three people. The chair guy, who was presumably the leader, a huge buff man holding a tiny cup of coffee, and a woman holding a clipboard. She was the first to speak. 

“That’s odd,” She said, squinting at her clipboard, “They shouldn’t be awake. The drug should be keeping them asleep. Maybe I mixed up the conversion? You see, it’s normally a drug to be used on adults, but if I used it in it’s adult form on them, they’d be sleeping for a week, and obviously we can’t have that-”

“Nicole!” Chair guy said, turning to her, “Please stop talking.” 

Nicole promptly shut up, took the pencil from behind her ear and started scribbling on the page on her clipboard. 

“Coffee.” Chair guy said to buff man. 

Buff man handed him the coffee, which didn’t look so tiny in the smaller man’s hands. 

“So, are you gonna talk to us or just stare at us?” Harley asked, getting everyone’s attention. “Or are you gonna kill us?” 

Peter looked at him, surprised. He did not see that coming. No wonder Tony liked him. 

“Harley Keener.” Chair guy said, sneering at him, then turning to Peter, “And Peter Parker. I wish I could say it’s a pleasure to meet you, however-”

“Who the hell are you?” Peter interrupted. Harley turned to look at Peter with the same expression of surprise and admiration Peter had just used on him. 

The buff man stepped forward, looking angry, but the chair guy put a hand on his chest, stopping him. 

“My name is Justin Hammer. I’m sure you’ve heard of me?” Hammer said, smiling at them with his most devilish smile. 

“I thought you were in prison?” Peter said, frowning. 

Hammer shrugged. “I know people.” 

“Okay, so you’re using us as bait to get Tony here?” Peter asked. It was such a classic villain move. Honestly, he was getting bored of it.

“Good guess, young man. But no, actually. Killing Tony Stark _would_ be lovely, of course, but you know what would be better? Breaking him first.” 

“What the hell does that mean?” Harley asked. 

“It means I’m going to hurt you, which will in turn hurt Tony. It will do more than hurt him. It will break him. Which will make him much easier to kill.” 

“What’s with this third chair?” Peter asked, “Are we waiting for someone?” 

“We were, as a matter of fact. We were planning on having Pepper Potts here as well, but apparently she’s out of the country on business, and I just couldn’t be bothered.” 

“What can you do to us?” Harley said, scoffing at the skinny man. “You’re built like a twig.” 

Peter snorted, but was back on high alert when the buff guy started to move towards them again. 

“Harry, please.” Hammer said, stopping him in his tracks once again. “We’ll get to that later. Just go stand by the door.” 

Harry huffed, turned on his heel and walked out the door. 

“Sorry about him. He’s got some…issues.” Hammer said. “Where were we?” 

“We were talking about your weak build and obvious lack of muscle.” Peter said, helpfully. 

“Right. Thank you, Mr. Parker. Obviously I’m not really one to get my hands dirty, so I’ve hired some help, in the form of Harry, and his associates. Nicole here has brilliantly engineered some…exercises, that will keep you alive, but you’ll wish you weren’t.” 

Nicole beamed at the praise. 

“That’s great and all, but do you have a plan for when Tony gets here?” Peter asked, hoping that the avengers have realized he’s gone and are trying to find him. “Because he will be looking for us.” 

“Don’t you worry, Mr. Parker, we know how to cover our tracks.” Hammer assured him, “Now, if you’re done asking me questions, I think it’s time to get to work, wouldn’t you say so?” 

Hammer started to walk to the door, presumably to get big, buff Harry to come in. 

Harley glanced at Peter, and despite his seemingly cool demeanor, Peter could tell he was getting nervous. 

Peter had to do something. He had the strength to do it. He could definitely take both the people in the room right now. But how many more people are outside of the room? And he can’t use his full strength and risk his identity being found out. He’d play it safe, try and talk his way out of this first. He’s talked his way out of tons of situations. Of course, those were more like ‘Here’s why I shouldn’t be grounded’ situations and not ‘Please do not hurt us’ situations. Still. Same concept, right?

“Mr. Hammer!” Peter blurted out, stopping the older man in his tracks, “Listen, you know he’s going to find us. He’s Tony freaking Stark. You can’t really hide from him.” 

“Do you have a point, young man?” Hammer said, turning around to face him. 

“Well, yeah. When he does find you, he’s gonna be mad, dude. Like, super mad. Like, madder than that time Rhodey spilled his yogurt in his coffee. Do you know what yogurt coffee tastes like? It’s not good, man. But this is like, a whole other level of mad. Honestly, I’ll be scared of him, and his anger isn’t even going to be directed towards me! I wouldn’t be surprised if he kills you.” 

“Intimidation is not going to work, Parker.” Hammer said, checking the time on his watch. 

“Nah, that’s not what this is. This is, uh…a deal! Listen, if you let us go now, just release us into the street, we won’t even mention you. Tony doesn’t have to know. You can go into hiding, or whatever, and live happily ever after. You don’t have to hear about Tony Stark ever again!” 

“I’d take that deal, dude.” Harley said. 

“If you boys are done, I’ll be getting my associates now.” 

Peter glanced at Harley, gestured at Nicole with his head, then gave him a nod. Harley nodded back, understanding what Peter was saying. 

“Oh yeah, one more thing…” Peter said, as Hammer reached for the door, “NOW!” 

Peter jumped out of the chair and lunged at Hammer, putting his hand over his mouth so he couldn’t yell. At the same time, Harley went for Nicole, and tackled her to the ground. 

“Harry!” Nicole yelled, before Harley punched her in the face. Thankfully, she was small, and had evidently never been in a fight before, because she was out cold after that one punch. 

Peter, meanwhile, had Justin pinned on the ground, and was listening to see if Harry heard Nicole’s yell. 

When he didn’t hear any footsteps, he turned to Harley, hands still holding a squirming Hammer down. 

“Grab the ropes.” Peter said, and Harley grinned, walking over to the chair. “I’d stop struggling if I were you, Justin.” 

Justin let out a big sigh, but realized this wasn’t a battle he could win, and went limp. 

Harley passed Peter the rope, and Peter tied Justin Hammer up. 

“Should we take his mask off, like in Scooby doo?” Peter joked.

“I’m not wearing a mask, you stupid kids.” Hammer replied, rolling his eyes. 

“The line is ‘meddling kids’, moron.” Harley said. 

Peter bent down and took his shoe off, then his sock.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Harley asked when he noticed, taking a step back. 

“I figured we should gag him, so he doesn’t call for help, you know?” Peter said, shoving the sock into Justin’s mouth. 

“Smart. I’ll tie up the girl!” Harley said. 

Peter checked Hammer’s pockets, and sure enough, he had a cell phone on him. 

“Thank you, Mr. Hammer.” Peter said, winking at him and dialing Tony’s number. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'll try to get the next one up alittle quicker! i was originally gonna make this chapter longer but i decided you had waited long enough! if you want, leave a comment and kudos! any feedback is welcome! xoxo


End file.
